Electrochromic display cells are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,741 contains a very good description and discussion of such devices. In general, it may be said that an electrochromic display cell comprises an electrochromic solution positioned between two electrically conductive electrodes at least one of which is transparent. This electrochromic solution comprises an oxidant/reductant pair contained in a solvent along with a conductive salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,645 is concerned with a visual display device comprising a rotatable fiber optic shutter. That device contains a reservoir for a light absorbing fluid, but the device is not an electrochromic device, and the reservoir is not for electrochromic solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,551 shows an electrochromic display apparatus in which supply holes are driven through an electrode. The patent, however, does not show any reservoir.